Annabeth's Worry
by Baxter54132
Summary: Something is weighing heavily on Annabeth's mind, but will she tell Percy about it, and once she does, how will he react? One-shot Percabeth T for kissing.


My first PJATO (is that right?) story. I usually write fanfiction for mangas like Bleach, Naruto, and Fullmetal Alchemist, but I'm changing things up because of my love for Percabeth.

Please don't be discouraged because this is my first one, I assure you I will give you the best quality story that I can.

This is a one-shot, based after the fifth book, but before the newest book (Lost Hero).

Thank you to everyone who pointed out the archeologist / architect mistake.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians. It all belongs to Rick Riordan. I simply play around with his characters until they meet my wild imagination's expectations.

PLEASE NOTE: I am attempting to write this in the same style that Rick Riordan does. I have never done this before, so strap on your seatbelts and get ready for the ride!

* * *

When Percy accidentally smashed his alarm clock, he knew that he was going to have a rough day. He groaned and rolled back over; taking advantage of the fact that he was currently at camp half-blood, where one can skip breakfast if they chose to do so.

Unfortunately (or fortunately?), Percy was at camp half-blood, where other campers could also skip breakfast if they chose to do so.

A figure entered cabin three, not bothering to knock.

**Forget this…. Starting over, sorry readers, I don't want delete is because I worked so hard, so I'm gonna let you read that, and then you read the new stuff. Again, I'm sorry… Same plot, my writing style.**

* * *

Waking up is never easy for Percy, considering that the camp has an optional breakfast, and every day he goes through a new alarm clock. Today's is a gift from his mother, called "Bob the bobble clock." Bob chippers happily at 8:00 am, and is quickly smashed into oblivion. Percy just groans and snoozes on, making sure to not dread on the carnage he will have to face when he does finally get up. Percy's sleeping in is interrupted as someone slides inside his dorm, not bothering to knock. They close the door silently behind them and sit down on one of the unoccupied bunks.

Percy squeezes his eyes shut, pretending to be asleep. _Maybe she will go away_.

No such luck, "Percy… what innocent alarm clock did you murder today?" The female's voice rings out, a hint of mischievousness in it.

"His name was Bob," responds Percy, breaking cover to respond to his girlfriend's question.

The girl stands up off of the unoccupied bunk and shifts over to Percy's bed, sitting down in an open space. "Sea-weed brain, don't you know that alarm clocks don't grow on trees?"

Percy cracks his eyes open, and her stormy gray eyes meet his. "I know that, Wise-girl, I wouldn't destroy them if they didn't beep so annoyingly." Percy pushes himself up so he is at eye level with Annabeth.

Nothing is said for a few moments, just calm silence. Percy leans in to catch Annabeth's lips in a gentle kiss. Annabeth responds enthusiastically, but finds herself disappointed as Percy backs off, a wide smirk on his face. Annabeth flushes slightly and stands up, coughing into her arm to hide her face. "I guess I had better get dressed," Percy muses as he climbs out of his bed clad in only a pair of boxers.

Annabeth nods, "I'll see you down at breakfast."

"See you."

Annabeth makes her exit, and Percy gets dressed at a fast pace.

He throws on jeans, his camp half-blood t-shirt, and a pair of sneakers. Glancing in the mirror, he briefly wonders why Annabeth would want anything to do with him. His hair is in clustered spikes, sticking up in just about every direction. Little does he know that Annabeth actually finds his bed hair quite cute.

Percy pulls out the hairbrush that he had received from his dad and runs it through his hair, attempting to make it look fluffy instead of evil spikes of death.

After five minutes or so, Percy gets so frustrated that he squeezes the life out of his hairbrush, successfully crushing it into two different sections of a hairbrush.

So much for that… Percy gives up and heads down to breakfast.

Once at breakfast, Percy pays his respects to Poseidon and settles down at his table. He looks down at his eggs, which are shaped as eyes, a piece of bacon spread underneath them, probably Grover's attempt at a smiley face. Percy pokes one of the egg's middles, and the yolk oozes out, making the face deflate like a pancake.

Percy senses someone plop down next to him, "Aw sea-weed brain, you killed your breakfast too."

Percy doesn't react, and neither does the rest of the camp. People have become used to seeing Annabeth go over to Percy's table, or vice-versa. Everyone knows that it is forbidden, but no one actually feels like enforcing the rule.

Percy scoots his plate towards her, "You want some?"

Annabeth shakes her head, "I'm good, I ate while you were getting ready, what took so long?"

Percy sighs and runs one hand through his evil evil hair. "I had a fight with the hairbrush."

Annabeth can't help but laugh, "For a nearly invincible hero, you sure run into a lot of trouble."

Percy nods as he scoops some egg into his mouth. He chews slowly and deliberately and he can feel Annabeth's intense gaze boring into his head.

He swallows and turns to face Annabeth, "What's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing is wrong, why would you think that?" Annabeth rolls her eyes lightly at Percy's concern.

"Well," Percy pushes his food around on his plate as he talks, "You don't usually wake me up in the morning, and now all you have been doing is staring at me like you think I am going to disappear."

Annabeth shakes her head, "It's nothing Percy."

Percy raises his eyebrows and stuffs more food into his mouth. The table falls silent.

Once done, Percy stands up as he says, "Whatever you say Annabeth, if you want to talk about it, I will be practicing my archery, the gods know that I need to."

Percy walks off, leaving Annabeth to her thoughts.

Breakfast soon comes to a close, and Annabeth wanders around camp, not really sure what she is supposed to be doing. It is a free day, so anyone can do whatever he or she wants. She finds herself at the archery range, watching Percy fire shot after shot at a small target two hundred feet away.

Unfortunately for Percy, his swim in the River Styx did not make him a better archer, and many shots are way off target.

Annabeth approaches with a small sigh in amusement at her boyfriend's horrible aim. "Would you like some help?" she calls out.

Percy glances over, surprised to see her. He was so entranced in what he was doing earlier that he didn't notice her. "Sure!" he calls back.

Annabeth jumps over the safety and grabs a bow out of the archer armory.

Percy can't help admire Annabeth as she pulls out a few arrows, and fires them off perfectly, each one into a different bulls eye on the other side of the field.

"Your showing off," Percy says, happy to see Annabeth in a better mood.

Annabeth puts down her bow and walks over to Percy, ignoring his comment. "I'm going to turn you into the perfect archer," she states firmly.

Percy smiles as he says, "That is going to be difficult."

Annabeth nods "Put your bow up."

Percy complies, and an intense lesson begins. Three hours later, and Percy finally hits his first bull's eye.

"Great!" Annabeth says enthusiastically, "How about we take a break?"

"Sure, let's go see what is for lunch." Percy places his bow on the rack and puts the extra arrows in their container.

Annabeth pauses, and the worry that Percy felt earlier rushes back like a tidal wave.

"Are you okay?" Percy asks, walking so that he is standing directly in front of Annabeth.

Annabeth sighs; realizing that now is the time to talk. "Lets go for a walk," she says calmly.

Percy nods and follows Annabeth into the woods. After a few hundred steps, Annabeth stops walking and turns to face her boyfriend.

"Yesterday, I got a phone call from my dad. He is working over in England. He called to say that he found a school over there, he says that he wants me to transfer there starting at the beginning of the next trimester, which is in three weeks." Annabeth trails off, clearly relieved to get this off of her chest.

Percy thinks for a moment, trying to think of some way to comfort his girlfriend. "What kind of school is it?"

"A school for architects," Annabeth responds solemnly.

"Why are you upset?" Percy asks, "Going to an architect school will be like a dream for you. Come on Wise-girl, this could be a life changing opportunity!"

Annabeth looks up, surprised at Percy's reaction. There eyes meet and emotions flash.

Annabeth nods, "Ok Percy, I trust you. Tomorrow I will call my dad and I will tell him that I will attend the school."

Percy's face breaks into a broad smile, "Awesome, now lets get some lunch."

Annabeth nods, and smiles slightly as well, "Always thinking about your stomach aren't you sea-weed brain?"

Percy laughs, "I guess so." Percy reaches out for Annabeth's hand, which she accepts gratefully, and they walk to the lunch area.

The rest of the day goes by pretty uneventfully, Annabeth and Percy spend it together, doing sword combat, capture the flag, and even having a board game competition after that.

At the close of the day, Percy gives Annabeth a kiss goodnight, and they go their separate ways.

Little does Annabeth know that this will be the last night for a long time that she will be spending with Percy.

The next morning, Percy is gone. Annabeth slides into his room the same way that she did the day before, but this time there is no alarm clock carnage, there is simply, nothing.

The search begins, and the day ends with a brief phone call between Annabeth and her dad.

"Hey Dad, I'm sorry, but I can't go to England to attend school."  
"Why is that Annabeth? I thought this would be a great school for you."

"I'm sure it would be dad, but I have to find Percy."  
"Ok honey, if you change your mind, please let me know."

"I will dad, I gotta go."

"Alright, bye."

The phones click off and Annabeth's dad chuckles to himself, "Well, now I have seen the true power of love. I had better let the head of the school know that Annabeth won't be attending."

He hustles on with his life, thoughts still on his daughter and her now missing boyfriend.

* * *

Well, there is some Percabeth for you.

Please review, like I said at the beginning, this is my first Percabeth, and I hope that they are in character for you.


End file.
